


Free Kisses

by ninimyeon (yoursandwichismine)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, OH WAIT THERE ARE MORE, SHIRTLESS DOYOUNG, do YOU like doren?, doyoung is like kind of cocky but also not, doyoung is so sexy ugh, eh not really but like sure, lmao same, renjun don't know wth going on, this is the fic for you!!, watch me rant about how fucking beautiful doyoung is in the tags, wtf i don't know how to tag this anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursandwichismine/pseuds/ninimyeon
Summary: Renjun... might like guys. He's not sure? But like, it's there. The close proximity and a fair flash of Doyoung's abs sort of does the trick... but does it? Really, Renjun has no fucking idea. But he's pretty sure something good just happened.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Free Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBeautifulLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/gifts).



> LMAO what have i done why did it take so long to post this i am SO sorry to the requester :( thanks to ayt for helping me finish this because schedule who? I LITERALLY SAID ONE OR TWO DAYS UM

Everyone knew it was going to be at least somewhat disastrous when Donghyuck invited his friends to his house “to do homework”. Yeah right. No one can focus on schoolwork when they’re with their friends on a Saturday night. But for the circumstances, they were all progressing varyingly well despite the ambient noise from the TV, the cluttered “work” surfaces (the couch, pillows, and hardcover books) and each other.

The last time Renjun had checked his phone it was about quarter past ten, and although he kept telling himself it was still that time, he knew it must be closer to be eleven at night. It was slow, doing his homework with his friends around trying not to distract each other, he’d barely gotten through two pages of his textbook and he had even less notes, so he knew he’d have to revise at some point.

It took him barely another minute of staring blankly at his work to conclude that it was an empty effort and he may as well stop for the rest of the night and just chill out with his friends. He pushed his books and notepad off his lap and stuffed his pen in his jacket that was draped over the back of the sofa, before he stretched and yawned as he looked at his friends.

Taeyong was sitting on the ground and leaning against the couch with his book on his knees, scribbling very messy notes as he read and needing to push his glasses up his nose because he was looking downwards. Donghyuck had completely discarded his work and was in his pyjamas, sprawled across a few cushions with his hand digging around in a bag of corn chips. Doyoung was halfway between the two in the sense that he still had his work out, but he wasn’t paying nearly as much attention to it as Taeyong was.

Renjun got on his knees and crawled to Taeyong to look over his shoulder at the high-production-rate work he was doing, and then sat up to look at whatever Doyoung had out. He glanced at his papers from behind his shoulder, then did a double take: Uh? That was a lot of work compared to his own feeble pile of paper on the other side of the couch.

Renjun rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose in a sneer, annoyed at himself for not doing as much work as he should have, and a bit upset because the thought of Doyoung beating him at all was off-putting.

Doyoung peered at him from the corner of his eye with a delicately arched brow. “What are you doing…?” he asked slowly.

Renjun looked up to meet his friend’s gaze. He felt something tighten in his chest at such close proximity, but he distracted himself by dragging Doyoung’s papers away from his lap and tossing them onto the couch. “You-“

“He hasn’t done any proper work ever since he got here, and he’s probably jealous you’re actually being productive,” Donghyuck’s chucklish drawl came from his corner of the couch before he flung his near-empty chip packet onto the ground. “Being a genius must suck balls.”

“How do you know I haven’t done any work?” Renjun furrowed his brows. “And you’re a solid C-grade, you suck balls a lot more than I do.”

Doyoung snorted and clapped his book closed, chucking it towards his otherwise astray papers. “It’s about time you go back to your normal self and stop talking, you’re fucking gross.” With a swift punch to Renjun’s gut and a slap on the shoulder, he kicked him off the couch. “Dude, I can smell your sweat, go get changed.”

Renjun scowled. “You get changed, bitchtits.”

“I’m waiting for you to go first!” Doyoung unhooked his legs from their crossed position and planted them on either side of Taeyong’s lithe frame beneath him. He watched Renjun slump away before adding, “My deodorant is in my bag, please use it,” with a smartassed grin.

Renjun held up his middle finger as he disappeared up the stairs.

****

Pulling his shirt over his shoulders, Renjun scanned Donghyuck’s bedroom for a second for Doyoung’s duffel bag. It was pulled open with pyjama pant legs spilling out on the bedspread.

He ruffled through it, and when he found the aerosol tucked in the bottom under a pair of boxers, he sprayed a little into the air to see how it smelled.

_It smells exactly like Doyoung._

Renjun scrunched his nose to himself. He didn’t realise he paid attention to the fragrance of his friend’s body odour masking agent.

_Of course it smells like him??? Dumbass._

He stretched his face muscles and sprayed a musky amount under his arms and around his front, then capped the bottle and threw it back in Doyoung’s bag. He looked down at himself and gave himself a discreet whiff, taking in such a strangely familiar scent. It felt quite foreign on him, but still so recognisable.

He didn’t realise deodorant could be so deep.

When it dawned on him that he was being an fucking idiot, acting like a girl smelling the shirts of her crush, he just left the room and went downstairs.

****

As soon as Renjun stepped foot on the first floor, Doyoung jumped off the couch and flicked Taeyong’s forehead as he powerwalked to the stairs. “Finally,” he muttered to Renjun as he passed.

“I cannot catch one damn break with him,” Renjun said to Taeyong unbelievably when his friend had turned the corner upstairs, who was looking his way, still in shock at the sudden infliction on his head. Taeyong raised an eyebrow and pushed his work away from his side.

“Donghyuck made an impression.”

“Right, fuck off,” said Donghyuck flatly as he played with the buttons on the remote, switching between all his streaming platforms on the TV. “While you’re over there, could you grab another bag of chips?” He stuck his hand up to gesture to Renjun. “Thanks.”

“It’s your house, get your own fucking food,” Renjun told his friend off as he moved to the kitchen and checked the pantry.

“You’re my guest, pull your weight,” Donghyuck rebutted from his place on the sofa. “Are there any more in there?”

Renjun closed the pantry doors and underarmed a bag of burger rings. “Here. Anything else, my lord?”

The chips ricocheted off the edge of Donghyuck’s seat and landed in Taeyong’s lap. “Actually, there is,” Donghyuck bent to grab the bag and open it, offering some to Taeyong. “Sorry,” he grinned back at Renjun’s unimpressed look. “I have a few spare batteries in my desk, mind grabbing them for me? This remote’s running on empty.”

“Yes, _master_ ,” Renjun slumped up the stairs.

“You’re gonna give him a god complex!” Taeyong called.

“Already have one, babe,” Renjun heard Donghyuck reply, and he gagged.

****

“Oh.”

Renjun shut the bedroom door behind him just to be met with a very shirtless Doyoung, who seemed to be looking _for_ his missing shirt. The latter looked up at him with a nod and stopped looking through his bag.

“Nice shirt, mate.”

Renjun nodded in confusion and pulled his eyes away from his friend’s deep-set collarbones and traced stomach, going straight to the desk to look for Hyuck’s controller. He felt his _best friend’s_ gaze on him from behind, which was making him feel warm and self-conscious.

“Renjun?”

“Yes?” Renjun turned around and leaned on the desk, slightly caught off guard.

“I think you’re wearing my shirt,” Doyoung chuckled and tugged on the material adorning Renjun’s chest. “Can I have it back?”

Renjun groaned and pulled the shirt off, chucking it in the other’s face and rummaging around for another top, preferably of his own this time.

“Have you been working out?” he asked, the image of that small waist lightly toned with muscle not escaping his suddenly perverse mind.

“That’s gay,” Doyoung put a hand on his hip and watched Renjun pick up a pair of tracksuit pants and throw them somewhere else. “But yeah.”

“ _You’re_ gay,” Renjun scrunched his nose and looked over his shoulder.

“Yeah, but as far as I know, _you_ are _not_.”

Sighing, Renjun turned himself around and sat on the ground, playing with a pair of socks. “Yeah, I’m wondering about that actually.”

Doyoung’s expression lifted and his lips parted in surprise, before curling into a smile. “Right, go on. Who is it?”

“What?”

“Who’s the guy making you question your sexuality?”

“Oh.” Renjun looked away for a moment, not sure how to approach his answer. He had a feeling that it might be Doyoung, but he most certainly would not be coming clean. “Someone at school, I think.”

The other rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, his chin in his hand. “Fuck off, just tell me who it is.”

Renjun stared into the void for a moment, then replied by accident: “Taeyong.”

Doyoung’s eyes shot straight towards him in shock. “Really?!”

“No!” He panicked and shook his head to himself. “I mean, like, he’s just attractive and I’ve noticed that. But I’m not into him, god.”

“Either you’re lying to me and you like him, or there’s something else you’re not telling me. Just admit it dude, I’m literally homosexual. I won’t judge.”

“No, I just- I don’t know? It’s not that big of a deal- “

His friend stood up and looked down at him with a cocked brow and a flashy smile. “You’re so pathetic.”

“Right, fuck you. I’m not.”

“Yes you _are_ , god, you’re so obviously crushing on someone. Is it me? Do you like me?” He laughed to himself and glanced down at Renjun’s horrified look.

“No?” he replied. He held Doyoung’s solid gaze for a fair few seconds, before he felt the atmosphere untense with the sound of a sigh. He took a breath, because a few things had just happened: He was definitely on the fence about where he stood with Doyoung – was he considered a friend? Or was he Renjun’s latest crush? He _might_ have also just completely embarrassed himself in front of said crush, or maybe given himself away? He could also be in the clear, but that really wasn’t probable in his eyes.

“Cool, because guess what, Renjun?”

“…What?”

“I like you. I think. And unless you’re lying to me about thinking you like men, I feel like you like me too because everything of what you said just now was really fucking weird and all I did was take my shirt off.”

“Um…”

To be honest, to Renjun, it was feeling like a fever dream, not like whatever Doyoung just spat out. There was some kind of joy in knowing that this guy was into him, but it was also really, really strange. And unprecedented. Doyoung had always been good at hiding his emotions, but he was sure he would get some kind of vibe if he thought…?

“Can I kiss you? Don’t kiss back if you don’t want to,” Doyoung took a step in his direction.

“I, um- Yes?”

His friend’s tongue poked out from between his lips for a split second before he muttered a thank you, knelt down to the ground and moved towards Renjun, sitting cross legged on the floor in confusion. When their lips touched, his eyes crossed looking at Doyoung’s closed ones, barely registering the slow movements of the other’s mouth against his, too stunned to give back, his stomach did a flip and he felt sick. A good kind of sick, but he still felt weird. Everything happening now, and from the last three minutes, was making his head spin. And for what? Some batteries?

As suddenly as it had happened, Doyoung moved away and smiled, tilting his younger friend’s chin and placing one last swift peck on his mouth, then got up with an exhale.

“That was good. Thanks.” His smile broke Renjun’s daze.

“Yeah, um… Let’s not tell the other two, okay? A lot just happened.”

Doyoung grinned and helped his friend up. “Of course. I look forward to dating you, I’ll be cashing in on my free kiss every day from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated?? cya


End file.
